Camping Trip
by pride1289
Summary: Fumu, Bun, and Kirby go on a camping trip in Whispy Woods. This is my shortest oneshot, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.


**Camping Trip**

Fumu, Bun, and Kirby walked along the pathway they had recently laid down. It wasn't an obvious trail. Just a lot of dirt so they would be able to recognize it. But they followed it, and it led into the forest. Not just any forest. Whispy Woods. Once it got to the woods it seemed to disappear. It didn't, they had just done a good job of hiding it.

They were walking in a line. Fumu led, Bun came in second, and Kirby kept up the back. Fumu and Bun had on backpacks. Fumu's held a tent while Bun's had the sleeping bags. Kirby even had a bag. He carried the snacks. They hadn't told him though. That way he wouldn't eat any. Fumu looked to her left and right. There was a fork in the road, or in this case 'trail'.

Bun looked at it. He pondered if the trail had ever been that way before. Fumu shrugged and took the left. When Bun was starting to go the same way as her she held up her hand. "Wait Bun. Since neither of us remembers this trail splitting in two like this, I'm going to go to the left, and you're going to go to the right. Take Kirby with you."

Bun nodded. "Okay sis. See ya at Whispy's."

"Okay. Oh, one more thing, if me or you gets to Whispy first they have to set up what they have and then go look for the other one." Fumu explained.

Bun kept walking down the right path. "Sure sis. See ya later. Come on Kirby."

Kirby looked at Fumu and then Bun. "Bye bye Fumu." Said Kirby childishly as he waved and followed behind Bun.

Fumu waved back. She headed toward the left. Knowing full well that the path she was taking was the correct one.

With Bun and Kirby

Bun and Kirby walked side by side threw the woods. The trail had long since dissipated and they were now walking, climbing, and jumping over various debris. Bun was fuming. Kirby was slightly afraid of him and walked a bit behind him. Bun had no idea where they were but kept walking as if he did. But the more they walked, the more lost the got. And the angrier Bun got.

"Raaah!! Where are we!?" Bun screamed in the air. Knowing that he wouldn't get an answer.

Kirby cowered in fear of Bun. "Poyo poy!"

Bun looked at Kirby and saw how scared he was. "Sorry Kirby. I'm just getting so frustrated right now. I bet Fumu made us come this way on purpose while she took the right way."

Bun crossed his arms and pouted as he walked. Kirby realized he had calmed down significantly and walked next to him again. They continued walking for a while. Kirby heard something move a bush. And it wasn't Bun because Bun was still walking in front of him. And the trail had let up quite a bit.

Kirby turned his head sharply at the direction the noise had come from. Bun turned his head when he noticed Kirby not looking forward. "What is it Kirby?"

"Noises." Kirby muttered in his attempt at speech, and pointed.

Bun looked over to where Kirby pointed. He didn't see anything. Or hear anything. So he just waved a hand at Kirby and told him to hurry up. "We have to find Fumu and give a talking to for making us get lost."

Kirby stood there for a moment more. Wondering what it was that he had heard. He shook his head, which is his body too, and followed Bun. Their trek led them to an opening of trees. There was even grass here. Bun was ecstatic. He skipped to get a running start and ran around the area for a few minutes. When he had finally tired himself out he sprawled himself out on the grass.

Kirby sat down next to him. The sun was coming threw the trees; they sat right in its path to the ground. They both laid there for a while. Bun had lost track of time, not that he was keeping it in the first place, and had fallen asleep. Kirby was about to do that same when he heard a noise.

It was like the noise he had heard earlier, but closer. He stood up and faced the direction of the noise. Then it came again. This time to his left. Then again, right. Again, front. And again, and again, and again. Getting closer and closer and closer.

Kirby wasn't scared. A bit confused. But not scared. Bun was still asleep. So all he had to do was fend off whatever was coming while he slept. Kirby got into a fighting stance and prepared to fight. He didn't hear anything. All was quite. Suddenly something jumped out of the trees behind him. Its jump was going to land it on top of Bun.

Kirby jumped also and round house kicked its face. The creature looked like a wolf. It had gray fur with black marking on its torso and head. It growled at him and got back up. It howled and the markings turned a deep red. And they kept fading in and out. Red to black. Black to red. And so on.

Kirby didn't get why they did that but he didn't really make a note of it to care. He kept fighting with it to try and keep it away from Bun as he slept. It amazed Kirby that Bun could sleep threw that howl. Kirby dodged another swipe. He ran over to Bun and tried to wake him up. The wolf came in for another attack.

Kirby didn't have time to react as the wolf came in for a bite. He shielded his face. But the bite never came. He moved his little hand away from his eyes. He saw the wolf on the ground. Its body sliced in half. The markings were still blinking red and black, but faster. Someone, or something, grabbed a hold of Kirby's hand and Buns arm and ran them away from the dying wolf.

As Kirby and Bun were being pulled out of the clearing an explosion went off. It came from the wolf. Kirby was shocked it did that. Even after dying. Once they stopped moving Kirby and Bun were let down. Bun was still sleeping. Kirby was seriously confused now. There was no way he could have stayed awake from that.

Kirby put a hand under his mouth. The person who had rescued them wasn't there anymore. But there was a big pink flower pedal there now. Kirby now realized what was going on. He grabbed the flower pedal and put it under Buns nose.

Bun sneezed and made Kirby drop the flower. "Huh? How'd we get here?"

Kirby shrugged. He didn't know either.

"Whatever. Let's keep going Kirby. We gotta find Whispy." Bun said.

Walking, walking, and more walking. Bun swiped a branch away from himself. It swung back and hit Kirby as he was jumping over a fallen tree. It sent him reeling backwards and he fell into a pit of mud. He couldn't move! "Bun-o! Bun-o!!" Kirby yelled as best he could.

But Bun didn't hear him. Kirby stopped yelling for him and sat there. Pouting he wondered when Bun would realize he wasn't with him. Kirby sighed and closed his eyes. Then something poked him. He didn't open his eyes and it poked him again.

He finally opened his eyes to find Meta Knight holding a stick out to him. He grabbed onto it and Meta Knight pulled him out. Kirby was going to thank him but he put his hand up to his mouth, wherever that would be under his mask, in a shushing manner. He then jumped away into the trees. Kirby, confused as to why Meta Knight wanting to stay hidden, headed towards where he had been lost from Bun.

When he caught up to him Bun was looking for him. "Kirby! Kirby where are you!?"

"Poyo! Bun!" Kirby yelled back.

"There you are Kirby. Where did you go?" Bun asked.

"Bafroom?" Kirby said.

"Bathroom?"

Kirby nodded.

"Oh. Well let's keep going. I think we're almost there anyway." Bun acknowledged.

Kirby nodded again and they both kept walking. Bun was more vigilant over Kirby now. And Kirby just watched Bun so he knew where and when not to step. Kirby wondered, in his thoughts, about Meta Knight. Like if he would show up again. He probably would. But what if he had left the forest? Nah, Meta Knight would still be watching them.

Bun led them around a tree and almost stepped on a snake. Kirby had stopped him before he did though. Bun didn't see the snake and shook Kirby's grip off of him. "Come on Kirby. We can't stop now. It's almost dark and we still haven't found Whispy."

Kirby pouted. He was fine with Bun not realizing Kirby just helped him, but he didn't want Bun mad at him. They continued their walk in silence. It really was getting darker out. What minimal lighting had been in the forest was disappearing. Bun wasn't about to show he was getting scared. So he swallowed, and continued. Kirby followed him still. Not really caring how dark it got, as long as he could still see Bun.

It became later, and later became longer. Bun said aloud, "I know we're getting closer to Whispy. I just know it."

Kirby watched him sympathetically. Bun was obviously just saying that to Kirby to reassure himself. But Kirby still followed. Kirby was getting sleepy, so he grabbed onto Bun's arm and tugged on it. Bun turned around.

"Sleepy." Kirby said.

Bun looked down at him, then forward. He said. "Okay. We'll sleep."

And so they both lie down under a tree and fell asleep. Somewhere else in the forest, but close by, Meta Knight stood on a branch watching them sleep. He kept a vigilant watch over them hoping nothing more dangerous would show up to try and harm Kirby. He was getting tired himself but stayed awake the best he could. The later it got the tired he got. Everything seemed to be just fine. So Meta Knight decided it wouldn't hurt to just close his eyes for a few minutes.

That Morning

Fumu walked over to the sleeping bodies of Bun and Kirby. She shook them both on their arms. "Come on you two. Wake up."

Bun grumbled, "Five more minutes' mom."

Kirby didn't say anything because he was still asleep. It would take more then that to wake him up. Fumu punch Bun in his side. "Wake up!"

Bun jumped up in shock. "Wah! What was that for, Fumu!?"

Fumu put her hands on her hips. "You never showed up at Whispy's last night."

"Oh. Well we got lost." Bun explained.

"I knew I shouldn't have sent you two out on your own." Fumu sighed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Asked Bun angrily.

Kirby continued sleeping. He was in a lovely dream about candy and cake. He drooled a bit in his sleep and rolled over. Bun and Fumu both looked at him and laughed. They could practically tell what he was dreaming of. Meta Knight watched the three from his spot in the trees. He had woken up earlier because of the noise Fumu was making on her way over here.

He continued to watch them all talk until they started moving again. Fumu led them and Bun and Kirby walked side by side behind her. They had woken him with their laughter but he wasn't mad or anything. But of course Kirby wouldn't get mad. He's Kirby. He can't be mad at anyone really.

The three kids finally made it over to Whispy and Bun started setting up the tent. Kirby had climbed up Whispy and was now eating the apples. Well it was more like lightly sucking them all up into his mouth. But he did manage not to eat them all and save a few for Fumu and Bun later. Kirby laughed and jumped out of the old tree.

"Come on Kirby! Let's go catch some fish!" Bun exclaimed excitedly.

Kirby laughed, "Poyo Poy!"

Bun laughed along with him and they walked toward the small river bed. Fumu walked the opposite directions to go gather some firewood. She walked for sometime thinking about Kirby and Bun. She was tossed out of her thoughts when she heard something growling. She looked around but saw nothing.

She continued on walking and started picking up sticks when ever she saw them. She also took some branches off the trees when she couldn't find enough on the ground. The small pile she gathered would be enough to keep a fire going for the night. They'd be going home in the morning anyway.

She was walking back to the camp site when she heard a growl again. She quickly turned her head behind to look behind herself. Nothing was there. So she continued on. It wasn't long before she heard it again. This time closer. She angrily looked around and then stood facing the other way. "Who ever is there better come out now!"

Fumu continued to glare at the trees. She didn't see anything. So she turned around to go back to the camp again, but when she turned around there stood a big brown bear. It growled in her face loudly and she screamed. She hastily ran the other way and then made a U-turn. But then she bumped into it again and fell down. She rubbed her head and looked up.

The shock of looking up at a big bear froze her legs and she couldn't move. She tried to hide her head in her left shoulder. The bear roared at her again and she could see it bring it's claw up behind it's head. She thought she was a goner. 'I knew I shouldn't have sent Bun and Kirby off on their own! Now karma is getting back at me and I'll be a goner!' She thought.

But nothing happened after that. She looked back up expecting to see the bear frozen in it's place. But instead it was on the ground missing a paw. Blood was still pouring from its severed hand. She shook her head trying to get the images out of her head. 'I better get back to the camp. I better pick up the firewood first though.'

So she did. And when she had picked up roughly the same amount she had before and she walked back to camp.

End


End file.
